


Crossfire

by BeanPasteMan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M, On Hiatus, but not cheating, no happiness, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanPasteMan/pseuds/BeanPasteMan
Summary: He has the job he's always wanted, a girlfriend to love and his childhood home, life is good for Naruto. It seems this way until the seasonal fall rain sweeps over Konoha and dims the world for a little while, making Naruto shoot back to his darker days. Something is missing for him, and for someone else as well.





	1. Naruto

CHAPTER 1

Cloudy days, they always seem to go by slower than the other days. The hours seemed to drag on and on, never ending. You could never tell apart one hour to the next, it was so dimmed down that it all looked the same. A steady drizzle kept the grounds of Konoha damp, which made it unpleasant to do much of anything outside, so people typically stayed in. Soft rolling thunder had started about an hour ago and lingered around, the darker clouds of a thunderstorm started to darken the sky slightly as impending rain kept it's place in the clouds until it was ready to let go.

Days like this made Naruto melancholy for some reason, he always would just stare out the windows of the Hokage's office and down at the streets, observing the villagers hurriedly make their way down the thoroughfares to escape the rain. He wished he could be out and walking around like them, even if it was rainy. He felt like there was never an escape from his endless paperwork that just seemed to multiply, hour by hour. This is not was he was expecting whenever he imagined becoming Hokage, but he guessed that it was a good thing, it meant that everything was peaceful and the way it was supposed to be. It didn't satisfy him though, nothing much satisfied him these days, he was left feeling empty and useless. Constantly tired and lifeless, he sent his shadow-clones out to his family and friends in hope that they could maybe live the life that he so desperately wanted to live, maybe fill in that hole that he was needing to fill.

This wasn't him, he was Naruto Uzumaki; the life of the village, the one who never gave up, the most determined, hard-headed ninja there was. Now he didn't even recognize his own face in the mirror, bags had formed underneath his eyes that seemed to never go away. His eyes; the gems that always seemed to glisten and sparkle like diamonds, seemed to grow dull and void of color, his haircut was unruly and unkempt, it was starting to grow long again, going through that ugly stage prior to it's original length before he regrettably cut it. Hinata bugged him about getting it cut again but he didn't want to bother with it, he wanted it to grow long again. This was not him.

 

* * *

 

Onyx eyes stared out the window at the rain dripping from the roof into a little puddle on the ground, it had slowly built up over the last half-hour and decided to stand, having nowhere to go in the soaked earth around and beneath it;stagnant and trapped. That felt familiar. A heavy sigh emitted from the dark living room where Sasuke sat staring out the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. His eyes fixated on that small puddle for what seemed like an eternity, his thoughts occupied with various topics that kept him stuck inside his own world.

He enjoyed sitting in on days like this, being by himself was nice. For once a day where Sakura was not down his throat, getting on him about just sitting around and not doing anything, or sleeping too much, or being lazy. It was always something. It had been like that ever since they moved in together. He didn't expect things to end up like they have, but somehow the world reared it's ugly head in and gave both of them a wake-up call.

He was just so tired. Nothing excited him anymore, there was no more passion, for anything. Once he came back from his trip, his passion dwindled out into nothingness. He wanted to press forward, to keep on doing something to get him excited but it never came. So he was just kept here, stagnant and trapped.

 

> **A/N- SasuNaru has been a very fond pairing of mine since I started watching this show, and one day the idea hit me to make this story, it's still a work in progress because my mind is kinda stuck right now as to what to do next, but here is the first chapter. It's kinda short, but that's just how I do them.**
> 
> **I also wanted to make some things clear about this story, this is more of an AU than canon setting in this story. Naruto and Sasuke are around 20 in this story, he is like he was in The Last. He is Hokage as you can see. Hinata is his girlfriend, not wife. Please remember this, I don't want there to be any confusion going on. The same thing is with Sasuke and Sakura.**
> 
> **This is not going to be a "cheating" fic so to say, I'm not going to have any sex or anything like that going on while these two are with their girlfriend's, I don't believe in that. It will be a gradual climax, like most affairs are, it's not going to be BOOM suddenly they are having sex on Naruto's desk and then they break up with their girlfriends, no. It's going to be realistic. All affairs have to begin with something innocent, then things lead up to it.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Naruto (Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts to realize that something is wrong.

Naruto jerked awake after his body realized that he was not supposed to be sleeping in an office chair for the night in his office. Groggily, he stood up and looked around, it was dark, the red glow from the city lit his office through the large windows that formed a 180 view around Konoha. It was still raining outside as well. The windows had fogged up some from where Naruto kept it so hot in there, trying to fight out the brisk cold from the outside that leaked in. He hated the cold and always tried to fight it even to the point of hanging up blankets all around the office to keep the temperature in, but specifically to fight off the awful draft that only sat where his desk was, taunting him every day as he sat down in a freezing cold seat after not even fully waking up yet. But tonight, he seemed to embrace the cold.

 

He walked down the empty streets from the office building that he spent most of his time in and observed the city as he walked by individual small stores, they had already been closed for a while now, seeing it was 12 in the morning. This was the earliest he had been home all week, most of the time he was leaving around 2 or 3, but he mainly just spent the night in the office on a futon.

Brisk wind blew harshly, whipping copious amounts of mist falling into Naruto's face, he grimaced but it didn't bother him as much as it used to. He would get so angry at the cold and shake his fist to the sky if something like that happened to him, now it almost felt like he was numb to it, much like everything else in his life.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the front door to his apartment, Naruto stopped and looked at the key in his hand, and then down the hall towards the end where two patio chairs sat underneath the shelter of the stairway, a dim streetlight lit the area around him, but that one particular spot was kept dark. He stared at it until he saw two figures sitting, laughing together. Their laughs sounded familiar, a child-like giggle and a mischievous snicker, echoing almost eerily into the darkness surrounding it. Suddenly light sliced the mysterious darkness for a split second as a car drove by, it snapped Naruto back into reality and he blinked several times, looking back at the chairs he saw that nobody was there, just two empty chairs standing alone in the darkness.

"Naruto?" a soft voice came from the living room as the Hokage opened and stepped in. He almost forgot that he doesn't live alone anymore. A pang of discontent hit him for a second but he shook it off quickly, registering it as him being "tired".

"Hi, Hinata" he responded back. Her small frame entered his peripheral as his girlfriend stood in front of him in her normal sleep clothes. "Sorry if I woke you up, I was trying to be quiet"

"No, it's okay Naruto, I was already up, just doing some things around here" she looked around them and swung her arms. He nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to take off his soaked jacket and hang it on a hook on the wall, next was his shoes and then his shirt. He sighed in relief as the cold, damp shirt found it's way to the floor, the heat enveloped him and welcomed him, coaxing him further into a sleepy coma. His pleasure prevented him from noticing Hinata stepping closer to him, a blush on her face as she approached.

"Are you tired" she asked

"Super"

"Well, I have the bed all set and ready for you."

"Thanks" Naruto proceeded to walk into his room and change into his gym shorts before crawling into bed, the warmth and comfort of the blankets enveloping him into bliss. He closed his eyes and began to sink into sleep until he suddenly felt a cold hand on his stomach, cerulean eyes peaked open and fixed on Hinata who was staring at him, intently. He raised an eyebrow as to ask if she needed anything.

"Um, Naruto" she said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Well, you haven't been home this early in a while and I was maybe wondering if you maybe wanted to..." her voice trailed off, as did her eyes; to his crotch specifically. "It's just been a while"

He looked at her eyes trailing and followed them to his own crotch before looking back at her again. He didn't say anything for a while, he just didn't feel it. No little twitch, no spark of hormones, no horny feeling, no...emotion. He was just tired. He returned to her fixed gaze, it was pitiful, she was pleading like a puppy dog waiting to be pet. He let out a little breath before nodding "Sure" he said, halfheartedly. Her face lit up and she began to take off her clothing as he slipped off his gym shorts underneath the blankets, he noticed something. Nothing was happening down there, he was completely flaccid, no tingling, no twitching, nothing. He just wasn't feeling It. He figured he would just try it out to see how he felt, but he felt nothing, just tiredness.

"Naruto" he heard his girlfriend say. "I'm ready"

He looked over at her, she was completely bare now, laying innocently on her side towards him. Nothing was covering anything of her, she was all exposed while he still lay covered underneath the blankets. "Okay" He didn't know what else to say, he was completely flaccid while his girlfriend lay naked right in front of him with the intention to have sex and he still didn't feel anything. He decided to wing it and maybe get himself turned on in some other way, so he pulled her closer to him and they began to kiss, while he began to slowly pump himself in hopes that he would get hard that way. He was getting there but he still felt nothing. Still no emotion.

"Hinata..." the blond said quietly. It didn't catch her attention. She continued to kiss his neck and rub her hand around his crotch, slowly taking it in her hand. Naruto sighed, he just wasn't feeling it.

"Hinata" he said louder, she stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry but I'm just so tired tonight, do you think we could maybe do this another night?"

Hinata's eyes averted his own after he said that and she slowly sat up, covering herself with the blanket she sat there and stared at him. "What's wrong, am I not doing good?"

"No, Hinata, that's not it. I'm just so tired, I can barely stay awake right now. I don't want to be a zombie when we have sex" he reasoned

"Okay, I'm sorry." she said quietly, looking down at the blankets.

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry I can't please you, but I'm doing this for the sake of disappointment."

"It's okay Naruto, I understand"

Naruto looked up at her and saw her lowered head, looks like he would be disappointing either way. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her it was him, but his energy was slowly slipping away from him and his head was getting heavy along with his already heavy eyes. He slipped his shorts back on and sat up more to put his hand on her shoulder "Look, Hinata, Its not you okay? Please don't think that it is" She nodded and got up from the bed "I'm going to go put my clothes back on" Naruto nodded in response and laid back down in the bed, before he knew it, sleep's long velvet cover softly flowed over his senses and lulled him into the land of unknown dreams.

_Laughing, that's all Naruto heard. Everything was black, but he felt warm, like he was sitting underneath the rays of the sun on a spring day, but he couldn't tell where he was or his surroundings. The laughing stayed consistent for a little while until he heard a familiar voice. It was soft and gentle, a mother's voice, his mom's voice. She called out his name and then another's. "Sasuke". Light suddenly poured in from every direction, reveling the scene that was going on around them. Naruto then realized that this was a memory, manifesting itself in a dream. This was a day in spring 10 years ago when his parents were alive, him and Sasuke were hanging out while Sasuke's parents hung out with Naruto's own._

_The two kids were sitting outside on the exact patio chairs that stand outside of Naruto's room today. Laughing and talking about the same old things, an occasional argument would spark out every now and then just like their normal conversations would go and then they would go back to normal. Naruto observed his old self, the way he acted and talked, especially around Sasuke, he wasn't impressed. While trying to show off in front of his friend, the young blonde spilled his dark red soda all over the patio seat and Sasuke. They started off laughing until Sasuke realized that some of it got on himself and he flipped out, chasing Naruto around for several minutes trying to tackle him and wrestle him until victory. This brought a smile to Naruto's face as he watched in pleasant nostalgia._

_10 years ago. Had it already been that long? It seemed like only yesterday he was nine years old, nothing to worry about in the world. Not anymore._

_As Naruto's thoughts became darker, so did the dream. Colors started to fade into black and then suddenly he found himself laying on the ground looking up at the stars in the sky as red and blue flashed around him. Numbness was enveloping his body, it was cold, he knew that, he could see his breath every time he exhaled, the brisk cold nipped at his nose a little bit, that was the only thing he could feel though, for now, but what was going on though? His vision shifted and he then fully understood the situation, it was that night... bright lights from an ambulance lit the small dirt road that held the sight of two small cars crushed like a soda can. One he recognized distinctly, a small red Toyota van with a sun-roof, the Uzumaki family van. This was that night._

The night he lost his family. The night his life turned for the worse, a downward spiral.

* * *

 

Wetness. That's all Naruto felt as he woke up suddenly. It was unknown why he felt this sensation, but as his senses awakened as he did, Naruto realized that he had been crying. No wonder, it had been so long since he had thought about that accident that killed his parents, he never liked to think about it, keeping it locked in a vault that saved him from heartache. Ultimately, it kept him from falling back into the dark place he has slipped into after that incident.

Naruto never liked to speak to anyone about that night, the only person he really opened up to about it was Sasuke. He understood because shortly afterward Sasuke lost his parents to a similar car crash. He took it a lot harder than Naruto did and everyone saw the most change in Sasuke, he became bitter, depressive, and dark. His brother, Itachi, stood by him and helped him through it. Naruto was jealous of that, he had nobody after the crash. He managed to stand alone. Naruto didn't mind, it molded him into the person he is today. He wasn't completely alone though, he had his friends, including Sasuke.


	3. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke reminisces about him and Naruto.

Chapter 3

Sasuke turned over in his bed to look at the clock, 03:30. He sighed and turned over on the bed, it was empty. He suddenly remembered, Sakura got mad at him and kicked him to the spare bedroom, typical, They always seemed to be fighting nowadays. This bedroom wasn't that bad though, he had a perfect view of the back yard from the large window that stood in there. He could see it was still raining, but it looked more like sleet than rain now, the yard was covered in a thin sheet of ice that continued to thicken with every piece of sleet that fell on it. The indecisive precipitation was relentless, falling to the ground with little 'tick' sounds when it made contact with hardened grass and dirt. The thin sheet that covered almost everything was hard to escape, it was a nuisance, an obnoxious mix between rain and snow that proved itself to be very dangerous to anything that crossed its path wrong.

The result of this deadly weapon of mother nature was the accident that happened only five years ago with his parents. A head on collision with another car who's tire caught an ice patch on the road and lost control. Killing all who were included in this deadly accident. Itachi and Sasuke had been home waiting for them to come back when they heard the news from their family friend; Kakashi. It was all a blur. Shock, surprise, confusion, desperation and anxiety was all Sasuke felt that night, he didn't know what to believe or think anymore.

Everything was different after that, he was different after that. He wasn't the same sweet Sasuke that he used to be,no, he was bitter and cold now, keeping everything locked down tight. Very seldom did he let those emotions be seen. He felt like only Naruto and his own brother could understand what he was going through, only them. Some nights would come up with him and Naruto where they would talk about it and Sasuke would let go, and same with his blonde friend. It's what brought them closer together and helped them through those dark times. Those nights were always the best...

* * *

 

_It was a stormy night, mid-summer storms and rain had been rolling in and out all day. It had only been eight months since Naruto's parents died and six for Sasuke's. The two seemed to be holding up quite well, they saw each other on an almost daily basis, making sure the other was okay. The scars hadn't healed quite yet, but they were getting there. The two boys could feel it, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt._

_Sasuke was at Naruto's apartment spending the night, their favorite thing to do. Itachi always picked on Sasuke for having sleepover's so often, saying it was such an odd thing for 14 year old boys to be doing all of the time. Sasuke shrugged it off though, saying his brother was just jealous and wish he had someone to be sleeping over with. That was Itachi though, he always gave his little brother a hard time, it was his show of affection._

_The two boys usually just played video games for hours or watched marathons of various shows on Netflix throughout the night, never getting any sleep. They sat enveloped by snacks and sodas on Naruto's couch, blankets and pillows tossed around variously around the floor from where they had changed positions several different times to get comfortable while gaming or watching. The room was dark except for the TV's light that only cast in their general area. Rain could be heard dripping on the window sill and iron stairs outside from time to time, and the occasional rumble of thunder could be heard as well. It was peaceful._

_"Hey Sasuke?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you miss your parents?"_

_Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was now looking at the floor with a somber look on his face. "Of course I do."_

_"Do you ever just...pretend that they're back home, waiting for you when you're out." Naruto gazed at his crossed legs with sadness._

_"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, this wasn't normal Naruto._

_"Yeah, I was just thinking about it. I keep on thinking that they're in their room right now, asleep..."the blonde looked over at his parent's old bedroom with a sluggish head movement._

_"I can relate to that." Sasuke paused the show and looked the door as well. "I do that all the time. I haven't been in their room since it happened'_

_Naruto nodded his head "Me neither" the sensation of crying began to well up in his throat and burn his nose and eyes. "I really miss them" he choked._

_Sasuke heard his wobbly voice and looked at Naruto's dimly lit face, it was scrunched up with pain and his willpower to not cry in front of his friend. It shocked Sasuke at first, Naruto may be a loudmouth and talk a lot, but he was very secretive as well. He was quiet, but so loud at the same time. Naruto never showed deep emotions like this on a light occasion, or so randomly like he is now. He must be hurting bad._

_"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He saw Naruto's mouth open to answer but it quivered shut, he choked on his own words of conformation. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, the only reason Sasuke saw them was because when they reached a certain point on his face they glistened in the blue light of the TV screen rays. He didn't know what to do, he was emotionally constipated himself, he had never comforted anybody before, that was his brother's job. Anxiety began to wash over the raven boy as he searched his mind for something to do to make his friend feel better and the only thing it could generate was;_

_"Do you want to make some ramen?"_

_Mental face palm._

_Naruto giggled weakly and wiped his tears off his face. "That actually sounds great, Sasuke." He turned and smiled at his friend, it was a broken smile. Sasuke knew that through that smile was layers of pain and hurt and anger that stayed buried for the sake of keeping up that bubbly persona Naruto always had. It was only a matter of time before it would crumble again like it had tonight._

_What happened when they entered the kitchen would remained sketched in Sasuke's mind forever. Naruto opened the cabinet door to grab a cup of ramen on only found the box, he clicked his tongue in frustration and lifted the box out of the cabinet to open it, when he lowered it unto the counter his eyes widened. On top of the box was a hand-written letter that read **I found these in the discount section today, I know it's your favorite flavor and it's so rare! Enjoy, I know how much you love them~ Love Mom.** Naruto's hand shook as he held the paper in his hand and read it, instantly tears started rolling down his cheeks, falling on the note he held in his hand._

_"Naruto" Sasuke spoke softly. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder, but Naruto jerked away, his frame wracking with sobs. "Naruto!"_

_"Just, go away Sasuke. Please." Naruto cried._

_Sasuke refused to leave Naruto here in the kitchen alone, he knew he was in a dark place right now and didn't know what he would do to himself. "No."_

_"JUST GO!" Naruto slammed his fist on the counter and bent over, sobbing uncontrollably._

_Sasuke just stared in shock before taking hold of his friend's arm, trying to at least get him to walk to the living room to sit down and perhaps calm his breathing. But to no avail, Naruto ripped his arm away from Sasuke's grip in a fit of uncontrollable emotions and charged at him. It all happened in an instant, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and held him back from attacking while Naruto screamed, not at him, but at the world. It was heart-wrenching, screams that would break the mind in an instant from hearing the pain, screams that came from the deepest, darkest places of Naruto's heart that he kept locked away so successfully, screams that held 10,000 emotions kept back for so many months, finally letting go in an array of energy that shook the very foundation of the human heart._

_Naruto quaked and shivered as Sasuke held his shoulders, he felt weak; vision blurry and breathing ragged, the agony took him over. Slowly, he began to lean forward and then fell against Sasuke's chest, the raven quickly caught his fall as he slipped into his arms._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, he felt Naruto begin to wrap his arms around him as he shook._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke" the blonde whispered shakily._

_"Don't apologize Naruto, it's okay"_

_Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he tried to regain his composure, his breaths came out ragged and shaky. This whole moment was a blur for Sasuke right now, he didn't know how to handle it, so he just stayed still. He had never seen Naruto this emotional before, in private at least; it was almost overwhelming. Naruto stayed that way for a minute or so until he pulled back and looked at Sasuke then smiled,_

_"I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Sasuke."_


	4. Saskue (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke reminisces about how things went wrong.

Sasuke awoke to light surrounding him the rays of the sun blinding him as he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep again and had that dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was a memory, a memory he hadn't accessed in years. Him and Naruto hadn't seen each other in over a month, why was he dreaming about him and such an intimate moment? It was a memory fond to him, a pivotal point in their future friendship, it drove them closer together, a mutual watching eye over the other. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend, and Sasuke his. The two were rivals, but also each others counselors. Nothing seemed to be able to separate them, that was until about a year ago, when two other people came between them.

Sakura was a good friend of Sasuke and Naruto's, they were childhood buddies, but that's all they were; friends. Naruto started to date Hinata, another childhood friend of his, though they weren't as close as Sakura and him were, she was a friend. They began talking when they reconnected with each other at a party, then it grew into dating.

Sasuke saw Naruto and Hinata and decided it might be time for him to find someone as well, things just seemed to fall into place and suddenly he found himself dating Sakura. “Why not?” he would always say. It was uncharacteristic of Sasuke to be the “why not” type of person, but that was only the beginning. Everything after that was all wrong.

Six months after they began dating, Naruto was inaugurated to Hokage, everything went downhill after that. Sasuke remembered the night that began the downward spiral.

* * *

 

 

All of Naruto's friends decided to take him out to Ichiraku as a celebration of him becoming Hokage, everything was normal, Naruto was being Naruto. That was the last time Sasuke saw him that way though. Throughout the night Naruto had progressively become more and more unlike himself, he began to sport and uncharacteristic snobby attitude. Sasuke became almost disgusted by it, he didn't recognize his friend. Sure, it could have been the alcohol, but Sasuke had seen Naruto drunk and he never acted snobby like this. It could have been his pride from becoming Hokage taking over him, but that still wasn't like Naruto, his pride was more boisterous and loud than it was snobby and snooty. He remembered watching Hinata just cower away on herself, unable to control her boasting boyfriend. Like a child cowering in front of her drunken father, she said not a word.

 

When the night came to an end, Sasuke left without a word.

 

Things after that began to change. Their relationship began to deteriorate, the only times they saw each other were when Sakura planned on of her double dates with Naruto and Hinata. When they saw each other Naruto would still poke at Sasuke, but Sasuke never returned it. He ignored his comments about how he was “moping” and kept in his ugly words. _If only you could see yourself right now_ he would always think. _If you could truly see what you have become._

As time went on, they spoke less and less, going about their separate ways, not even waving at eachother in the street. Sasuke saw when he first came out of the barber shop with his new haircut, it was horrendous. He remembered how when they were younger he would always fuss when he had to get a haircut, saying “I'm going to grow my hair out all the way down to my ankles, and no one can stop me” He loved his long hair. What happened?

 

As the clock ticked further things grew dismal. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was fading like embers in a waning fire. She lost the flame. He lost the desire. They simply put up with each other, waiting for the other to break and fall, but refusing to do so. Arguments seemed to be the only communication between each other. He felt like he spent more time at his brother's house than he did his own. Itachi knew what was going on, even though Sasuke would never talk about it. He knew, Itachi always knew.

 

Who knew it would come down to this? “Why not?” turned into just “Why?”

Why did he chose this?

Sasuke asked this question every night. Still, he waits for the answer. He won't be the one to answer it though, because there is none. It's just a constant regret, he didn't chose this, it chose him. He was sucked into this life without his wanting. Normally he thought, but he let himself go, seeing how bad it really could be if he just let things be. He wanted things to resolve themselves without him having to do much, but he couldn't and he didn't know what to do. So he waits, waiting for reality to come back at last.


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto speak for the first time in a while.

The next day came too quickly for Naruto. He wanted the night to last forever. His bed was hugging him in a longing embrace, they hadn't seen each other in so long, so it was sweet and he didn't want to leave. He opened his eyes slowly and breathed in deep then stretched, letting out a groan as he did so. He looked beside him and saw empty sheets, Hinata must have already left for her morning jog. He sat up and grabbed the white shirt on his bedpost and slipped it over him then stood up, stretching once again. He felt a shiver creep up his spine, the cold air hit him like a ton of bricks. Hinata keeps it so cold in here all the time, he hates it so much. And so Naruto begins his normal morning routine, brush teeth, shower, shave, and get dressed.

 

* * *

 

As he walks out the door, Naruto notices the thick sheet of ice coating the stairs and railings. Accumulated sheets of sleet over night caused it to freeze and refreeze, creating the wonderful formation of this coating ice. Lovely. He shivered as the brisk wind blew past his scarf and pierced his warm skin. He hated this kind of weather, but loved it at the same time. It always created a very cozy and inviting atmosphere, tempting people just to sit in and chill out, watch TV and drink hot chocolate in lounge clothes. That sounded so nice right now to Naruto.

He occupied his mind with warm thoughts as he made his way down the freezing streets to his office. Not many people were out at the moment, seeing as it was 0730 in the morning. Those who were out greeted him with respectful bows and bid him a nice day, just like normal. He conversated with the ones he saw every morning, little shop owners and businesses opening up for the day, that greeted him as he took his normal walk down their roads to his office. They were pleasant people, nice and kind. Always looking for someone to serve and make happy. He was glad to be a part of that.

 

After passing through that one strip of stores, Naruto was on the road that lead straight to the office, no one was ever on this road, the guards didn't like people being over here simply because of what it was, but today there was someone besides his guards sitting at the end of the road next to the entrance. The man was sitting on a bench shaded by trees, seemingly looking up at his office. He couldn’t see his face, only his hair, which was jet black, he then had an idea of who it was.

 

“Oi, Sasuke!” He shouted. He was right. Onyx eyes caught cerulean ones as Sasuke turned to look at the one calling his name.

 

“Naruto?” Sasuke sighed heavily, finding himself in an unfavorable situation. He began to regret even coming down here.

 

“What are you doing down here? It's really early in the morning for anyone to be walking around this street” Naruto asked once he approached the raven.

 

Sasuke didn't know how to respond because he didn't even know why he was down here. He went out to take a walk and ended up here, nothing was intentional.

 

“It's none of your business” he found himself saying. It really wasn't, but this was typical Naruto, he was always so nosy.

 

“Well fine then” Naruto scoffed while taking a seat next to Sasuke. “I know I'm nosy, you don't have to say anything”

 

“Don't you have to be at your office?” Sasuke asked.

 

“I'm my own boss, I can be there at whatever time I wish!”

 

“But you have stuff to do don't you?”

“Yeah but it's not calling my name is it?”

 

“but its still there”

 

“So?”

 

“So that means you need to do it!”

 

Naruto glared at Sasuke “Is little Sasuke embarrassed because I found him staring longingly at my office early in the morning” he chuckled “You need to find better things to do with your free time, dude”

 

That last word hit Sasuke like a train, he hadn't heard Naruto call him that in forever. A spark of anger flushed over his entire body and he whipped his head to look at Naruto.

 

“Is it not okay for me to walk around and look sometimes? Do I have to tell you my every move, Naruto?” He shouted “You haven't cared what I've done for a while now, why should you be worried about it now?” Those words poured out of Sasuke's mouth like hot syrup, having no control and covering everything. He could feel the look of shock on Naruto's face, that clueless and hurt look that always seemed to tear Sasuke up. He couldn't bring himself to look at him.

 

“...I'm sorry” Naruto said while standing up “I didn't mean to bother you”

 

Sasuke kept his head turned away as Naruto walked on towards his office. He got up from the bench and walked right into the village. Never looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto sat in his office chair just swiveling side to side while looking out the wide windows. He was still trying to process what went on just an hour prior. He didn't understand what he had done wrong, they were talking like normal until Sasuke just snapped. He went over his own words over and over again, scanning to see if he had said something that would have triggered that kind of reaction. Nothing was found. He was simply at a loss. He sighed and turned back around to his crowded desk, beginning his routine work.

A turning doorknob broke Naruto out of his work trance, his head shot up to see Hinata walking in with his lunch in her hand. That's right, he forgot that this morning. _That was sweet of her_ he thought. “Hey Hinata”

 

“Hey honey, you forgot your lunch on the counter. I know you don't do well without your food” she chucked.

 

He flashed her a smile and then looked down again. She noticed this and started walking towards him.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked while sitting down in a chair that sat in front of his desk.

 

“Yeah I'm fine, just tired”

 

“I've heard that one before Naruto, really, something is bothering you.”

 

He looked up at her again and then sat back in his seat. “I saw Sasuke this morning”

 

She raised an eyebrow “Where at?”

 

“Right outside of my office, he was sitting on the bench by himself. I went up to talk to him”

 

She leaned forward in her seat “And?”

 

“Everything was fine, he was acting normal until I said something that just made him mad and he just snapped at me” The Hokage sighed after stating this, running over those words he said for the millionth time in his head.

 

Hinata then knew what had gone wrong, or at least she thought she did, she knew that Naruto had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth sometimes and was never made aware of it. That's probably what happened. “What did you say?”

 

“I don't know, I was just picking on him about how he was just sitting in front of my office and how he needed to find better things to do in his free time.” he groaned, rubbing his hand through his hair

 

“He probably took it the wrong way”

 

“Hinata, you don't know Sasuke like I do, he doesn't take things like that seriously. He knows I was joking with him. Sasuke doesn't react to stupid things like that, especially with me. I don't know what the hell I said wrong!” Naruto's anxiety was really starting to show now, his was bothering more than he thought it did. More than it should have.

 

“But he's not going to get mad over a joke, are you sure that's all you said? What are the exact words you used?” She questioned.

 

“I know what I said Hinata! Something like that wouldn't have effected him!”

 

“Can you tell me the exact words you used, that might be the issue, you're probably leaving out something. What are you hiding?” she continued to question him “If you tell me what you said maybe I can help you out”

 

“ **I don't need your help**!” He suddenly shouted “Dammit Hinata, I know what I said, It shouldn't have effected him like that, he shouldn't have started to spew about me not caring about him... I don't know what he's talking about. Why would he start saying stuff like that?”

 

Hinata sat in shock. Naruto rarely shouted in anger, it was even rarer for him to shout at her. “I'm sorry Naruto...” she whimpered, looking down at the floor.

 

“No, it's okay” he sighed heavily “I'm just a little flustered about this... that's all. I need some time to think. I'm sorry Hinata”

 

She shook her head and stood up, tears burning in her eyes “No, I'm sorry for questioning you so much. It's your business, not mine. I'll let you have your time, see you later Naruto”

Naruto watched as his girlfriend walked out the door. Knowing he screwed up again he slammed his fist on the table, shouting his curses to the empty walls that surrounded him. This was not how he was expecting to start out this day.

 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke and Sakura's house was not that big, a modest 3 bedroom house on the residential side of the city. Tucked between two houses about the same size in a moderately sized neighborhood. This place had always flattered Hinata, she tired to convince Naruto to move to one of the houses here but he never wavered, he was set on living in their apartment, since he had lived there all his life. He couldn't let it go, he went as far as to buy the space out so no one else could live there. It meant a lot to him. That didn't bother her though, as long as she lived with Naruto, she was happy.

 

The dark haired girl stood at the front step of their home and knocked quietly on the door, briefly afterwords she heard Sakura's voice call out from within “Hold on a minute!” Hinata stepped back and waited until the door opened and she saw her friend's face.

 

“Oh hey Hinata!” she exclaimed “Come in girl, it's cold out there” Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her in, then shut the door behind them. “What brings you here?”

 

“Well I was going to ask you about something.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Well, today I went to Naruto's office to give him his lunch and he just seemed off so I asked him what was wrong and he was talking about how he saw Sasuke outside of his office and he talked to him and something went wrong with their conversation, now Naruto is all stressed out.” Hinata explained as they went to the living room to sit down

 

“Sasuke? He talked to Sasuke? They haven't talked to each other in forever”

 

“Yeah I know...Naruto said he was just picking on him and he said something that just set him off and now Naruto is so like this.” Hinata said frantically.

 

“I haven't seen Sasuke all day...” Sakura mused.

 

“If you see him could you maybe ask him what went on? I just want to help if I can”

 

Sakura's expression went from normal to dismal when Hinata asked that question. “I can try to ask him”

 

“Thank you.” Hinata got up from her seat “I'll see you later Sakura”

 

“See you later, Hinata”

 

She walked out into the cold, pondering the outcome of this simple encounter.

 


	6. Sullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke blows up about his frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is following this story, I'm sorry for the brevity of the chapters. I make up for it with my frequent posting!

Sasuke trudged through the streets of Konoha, looking dismal and depressed as usual. He had his hood draped over his head, darkening his already dark face. He looked like a ghost wandering the streets, dark and dismal, floating along the icy ground, boots crunching the thin layer of ice beneath them. Hands were shoved deep in pockets to protect the fingers from getting nipped by the cold.

Breathing in the air, Sasuke glanced at the people passing him by, they didn't look at him, just went about their business. They didn't know that he was agitated and hurt because of a lost friend, or that he was simply walking around to stay away from his house and girlfriend. They didn't know that he was miserable with his relationship, or that he slept in the spare bedroom last night, they didn't know that he is lost from himself; they knew nothing.

Fate was not in his favor today, as his phone started to ring Sasuke became more agitated, he looked at the screen _**Sakura**_ he sighed and slid the green phone icon.

 

“Hello?” he sighed

 

“Sasuke where are you?” Sakura's semi-agitated voice came.

 

“I'm in town” he answered briefly.

 

“Why didn't you tell me where you were going?”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Well, yeah, I mean I'm your girlfriend so it would be nice to know”

 

“What do you want Sakura?” he interjected

 

“Whatever, Hinata came by today and talked to me. She wanted me to ask you some questions” Sakura explained.

 

“What did she want to ask?”

 

“Come home and I'll tell you.”

 

Sasuke went quiet and breathed deep “Are you trying to bribe me to come home?” he asked.

 

“Sasuke, stop being a little bitch and just come home, I have to talk to you as well” as soon as she said that, she hung up the phone before Sasuke could interject with anything.

 

He growled and put his phone in his pocket and started home.

 

 

* * *

 

“I'm home.” Sasuke called once he entered his house. His pink haired girlfriend walked into the living room, wearing a really tight shirt and sweatpants, he could tell she was not wearing a bra either. The first thing that came into his mind was _she's trying to bribe me with something._

 

“Took you long enough” she said, walking closer to him. “Take off your coat Sasuke, you act like you're a stranger in your own home.

 

“Why did you want me here?” he asked, pulling the hoodie over his head.

“Honey, you're acting like you absolutely hate being home. Why?” Sakura asked, stepping right in front of him.

 

Sasuke gave her a look that said _you're asking me that question?_

 

“Oh stop acting so macho.” Sakura chuckled, she lifted her hand and put it on his chest. As she did that, Sasuke tensed up visibly. That didn't stop her though, her other hand came up to touch his shoulder and slid down to his bicep. He was extremely toned, that was one of Sakura's favorite things about Sasuke, he was lean and sculpted. He was almost as skinny as she was, she used to pick on him all that time about that.

 

Sasuke twitched and finally spoke up “Sakura, what are you doing? I can tell you're trying to soften me up for something, what is it?”

 

Sakura's hand's fell to her sides “I was just feeling my boyfriend, is that a problem?

 

“Yes it is, you apparently didn't want to feel me last night when you made me sleep in the spare bedroom. What's so different today? Why are you sitting here feeling all over me _right now._ That's besides the subject, just spit it out, seriously. I hate someone who beats around the bush” Sasuke snapped.

 

“Maybe I just want to Sasuke!” she complained, completely avoiding his last sentence.

 

“I'm not going to argue with you, Sakura. You either tell me what you were going to, or I'm going to leave”

 

“Fine.” she turned around and walked to the living room and sat down, Sasuke following. “Listen, Hinata came by today because she was upset with Naruto. Something set him off and caused him to snap at her.”

 

“Why does this pertain to me?”

 

“Because, Sasuke, she said that he talked to you this morning outside of this office and apparently, one of you said something to upset the other because now Naruto is all anxious and you're extra ill. What the hell went on?”

 

“Nothing went on, we just talked. He probably got all upset because I didn't play his stupid games back at him” Sasuke explained.

 

“What games?”

 

“He expects me to be all buddy-buddy with him after not talking for months.” Sasuke blurted out “He thinks that he can come up to me after that long and expect me to act like nothing ever happened.”

 

“What are you talking about Sasuke? I don't understand what you're talking about” Sakura was now extremely confused.

 

“I'm talking about him acting like I don't exist. Acting like I'm supposed to play around with his little jokes, or how he acts like he needs to know my every move. I'm talking about him becoming this arrogant asshole that no one wants to talk to except for his little puppy girlfriend. _That's_ what I'm talking about” Sasuke's words spewed out, once again, not having any control over what he was saying. His mouth just wanted to move without his will today. His mind was so foggy right now, he didn't even know if what he was saying meant anything when put together. Everything was a big jumble.

 

“Sasuke...” Sakura gasped, she hadn't heard Sasuke spew out his feelings like that in so long. It was shocking. Shocking enough to keep her planted in her seat as she watched Sasuke get up from his chair and walk into their room, slamming the door behind him. All she could do was stare at his now empty chair, rocking solemnly from a sudden departure..

 


	7. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally get a chance to talk, what will they say?

Sasuke sat on his bed in a sullen trance, staring down at the phone in his hand as if waiting for someone to contact him, he didn't know who, but he was waiting. His mind wandered to the events that took place this morning between him and Naruto, he didn't know why he reacted so strongly, it was very unlike him. He had forgotten about their friendship a long time ago, assuming that Naruto was through with him and he became bitter. He didn't try to salvage it either, he wasn't going to be the one making the effort, the ball was in Naruto's park.

The 'drip drop' sound that was Sasuke's text tone broke him out of his trance. He looked down and boy, that wasn't a name he had seen on his phone in a while. **Naruto.** His chest tightened in a myriad of emotions, he didn't want to look at what he had to say, but his hand moved on it's own and before he knew it he was looking at a single blue box

**What the heck happened today?** Sasuke closed his eyes and contemplated responding or not, he decided the first one.

**Nothing.** That response might have been not even responding at all, but that's all he wanted to say.

**Bullshit, you freaked out today and I want to know why.**

Sasuke couldn't respond, he didn't want to spill out his heart again like a fool. No, he was not about to do that.

**It's nothing, stop texting me.** And with that Sasuke turned off the screen. It wasn't until moments later it lit up again, but this time Naruto was calling him. He quickly declined the call. Seconds later it lit up again, Sasuke declined. Third time, Sasuke stared at the screen and sighed before answering.

 

“What is it Naruto?”

 

“We need to talk, Sasuke”

 

“Why do you suddenly want to start talking with me now? Do I have to storm off and yell at you for you to even think about contacting me?”

 

“What are you talking about Sasuke? What's wrong with you?”

 

“If I told you, would you care?”

 

“What the hell dude? Seriously?”

 

“Don't fucking call me that like I'm your friend”

 

“...what?”

 

“You heard me”

 

Naruto went silent, pondering what his next words should be. After a while he said;

 

“Sasuke...come to my office tonight. We need to talk.”

 

The soft white noise that was accompanying Sasuke's ear from the silence over the line stopped and his phone lit up again. Naruto hung up on him. Now he was left to sit in silence, allowing his thoughts to run rampant with fury.

* * *

The evening sun started to fall and Sasuke was still sitting in his room, Sakura had come to the door several different times to try and get him out to talk but he refused. He continuously fought with himself, trying to figure out whether or not he was going to go to Naruto's office. His pride wouldn't let him go, especially since Naruto had not asked him, but _told_ him to go to his office. His defiance was out of this world.

Almost as if his thoughts had been read, his text-tone went off; it was Naruto.

**Are you almost here?**

 

**You didn't give me a specific time.** Sasuke responded dryly.

 

**I said tonight, it is tonight.**

 

**Sun hasn't set.** He was trying to stall this as long as he could.

 

**Doesn't matter, just come over.**

 

Sasuke turned off his phone after that. He conceded defeat and once again said “Why not?” Maybe it wouldn't end up like his other “Why not?”

* * *

Naruto's head shot up as he heard the door to his office open. He was almost too afraid to look at the door way in fear that the person in the frame would not be Sasuke, but his doubts were denied as his eyes fell upon Sasuke's lean build standing in the doorway.

 

“You came!” the blonde exclaimed.

 

Sasuke scoffed “Obviously. What do you need, Naruto?”

 

Naruto sat back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. “I told you I wanted to talk”

 

Sasuke got slightly annoyed with how laid back and leisurely Naruto was about this whole situation, that was typical of him though, he never picked up well on social cues. “About what?” Sasuke bit back.

 

“Sasuke, stop acting stupid. You know what I'm talking about...What happened earlier on today and why you're acting like this towards me. That's what I want to talk about” The room went tense after Naruto spoke.

 

“I don't know, Naruto, why don't you ask yourself that question.”

 

Naruto glared at the raven “Stop playing those mind games with me Sasuke. Cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell is wrong.”

 

Sasuke glared back, with just as much, if not more intensity than Naruto's. “What right do you have to ask me what's wrong?”

 

“I am your _friend_ Sasuke, isn't that a good enough right?”

 

The air in the room went ice cold after that sentence and Naruto felt it, he visibly tensed up and looked to where Sasuke was standing. His figure was stiff and tensed, his hands balled into fists at his sides, shaking slightly with pure anger. His eyes, wide with disbelief, forlorn, and fury. A myriad of emotions swirling around like waves in stormy sea. His face grew dark like the sky in a tornado and stayed perfectly emotionless. Paper thin lips pursed in anger, visibly twitching as Sasuke worked to hold back the fire roaring inside of him right now.

 

“Friend?”

 

That one word shot into Naruto's heart like a knife and he knew exactly what was going on, before he had time to say his blunder of an apology , his thoughts came to a halt as Sasuke ghosted across the floor to his desk. His feet did not seem to move as his long cape-coat covered them, and his body stood still and rigid as he moved, making him appear as if he were levitating. Naruto leaned back further in his chair to try to get away from the apparition approaching him.

 

“You're my friend, huh? Is that what you call this? _Friends?_ ”

 

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's murderous tone directed straight at him “I-I'm sorry Sasuke...” he stuttered nervously, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He felt that if he looked into those ardent eyes, he would burst into flames at the spot.

 

“It's too late for you to apologize, Naruto.” Sasuke felt himself about to explode with anger “It's too late for you to do like you usually do and forget it like it never happened.” Before he knew it, the words he had been holding in for the last 15 minutes came bursting out “You fucking left me!”

 

The look of shock on Naruto's face almost stopped Sasuke in his tracks, but he kept on. “When you became Hokage you became a dick along with it.” Naruto's mouth opened but Sasuke silenced him with an erect finger. “You just ditched me and stomped whatever was left of our friendship in the dirt and then acted like nothing happened. Suddenly Hinata and your work became everything and you had no time for anyone else. Not even a simple text, no you fucking _forgot_ about me.”

 

“Sasuke...” That was all Naruto could say at this moment “I'm sorry...I didn't know. I'm sorry.” He suddenly found himself feeling very weak and almost scared like a child in front of his angry father. “I'm sorry for calling you over here. You can leave if you want to.”

 

Sasuke shook his head “What's happened to you?” he closed his eyes and sighed “If you were the Naruto I knew many years ago you would have never said that. You would have made me stay, not beg me to leave like you are right now.”

 

Naruto sat up defensively in his chair “I'm not begging you to leave. I said if you _want_ to, but the way you're acting right now, yeah, I'd actually like you to leave. So get out of my office, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke glared at him with daring eyes, his frame shaking with anger building up like steam in a pot. Their defiance taking shape into physical beings and butting heads right between them. The lid exploded. “Make me.”

 

The ice in the room melted as flames engulfed Naruto, his defiant spirit flaring up like a wildfire. “Excuse me?” He stood up slowly and squared his shoulders defensively “You are in _my_ office Sasuke, you're the one invading my personal property and I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you to leave.”

 

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Naruto with amusement “You're actually growing some balls now huh, Naruto?”

“ _ **Get out**_.” Naruto forced through clenched teeth, his fists were shaking at his sides. “Get out, Sasuke. I'm warning you.”

 

“You're the one that wanted me over here, Naruto, why do you want me to leave so soon?”

 

“I'm not arguing with you anymore Sasuke, you need to go.”

 

“But why? Don't you want to know what's wrong with me?”

 

“I swear to God Sasuke, I'm not playing anymore”

 

“That's a first”

 

After Sasuke growled that, Naruto's cap blew and he stormed over to Sasuke, quickly grabbing his shirt and yanking him towards him. “Leave, now.” He stared into Sasuke's face which was emotionless and cold, not a single word to be read on it. Their eyes gleamed with defiance and their spirits danced around each other, ready to fight.

 

“Not until we're done talking.” Sasuke spoke coolly, brushing off Naruto's anger like a fly.

 

Naruto let go of Sasuke's shirt and flung his hands into the air “What more is there to talk about Sasuke? You've already told me what's wrong and I said that I'm sorry! All you're doing now is belittling me and I'm not going to listen to it anymore, especially when you're in _my_ office.”

 

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as soon as he opened his mouth to fight back he heard light tapping on the windows, the two both shot a look at the covered glass. It was sleeting again, they both knew as soon as that familiar sound broke the silence.

 

“Shit” Sasuke growled, turning away from Naruto. He walked towards the window and pulled the blinds up, surely enough, sharp needles of sleet were falling relentlessly against the ground, bouncing before falling again.

 

“It's sleeting isn’t' it?” Naruto spoke up from behind him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Silence commenced onward after that as both wondered what they were going to do.

 

“Well-” as soon as Naruto began to speak his phone started ringing, he looked down and answered “Hey Hinata”

 

“ _Are you staying at the office tonight?”_

 

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and then down again “Yeah”

 

“ _Okay honey, I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

 

“Sounds good, goodnight hun”

 

“ _Goodnight baby, I love you”_

 

“Love you too” after that Naruto hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke again “How long are you planning on staying?”

 

Sasuke gave him a strange look “Why do I have to leave?”

 

“Stop acting dumb Sasuke you're not staying in my office.”

 

“Well why not?”

 

“Well for one we are kinda angry with each other aren’t we? And second of all, I only have one futon.” Naruto explained.

 

“You're right” Sasuke sighed over-dramatically, he grabbed his coat and started for the door, before his hand could get to the door handle Naruto shouted out;

 

“W-wait a minute Sasuke”

 

Sasuke smirked looked back at Naruto “Yes?”

 

“You can stay. You can just sleep in one of the rooms here. I have a couple of spare blankets and pillows you can use.” Naruto sighed and turned around, facing the windows. Sasuke could see his shoulders droop.

 

“Thanks.” Sasuke walked further into the room and was about to say something until Naruto beat him to it.

 

“What did you mean earlier whenever you said that I've changed?”

 

Sasuke froze in his tracks, then sighed “You've just changed”

 

“But how?” Naruto turned around sharply to look at him, a desperate look in his eyes. “I've been the way I always have been, I didn't think anything has changed...Yeah sure, I've been more busy but that's been all, right?

 

Sasuke didn't respond, he just stared as Naruto kept stuttering on, his eyes darting in every direction, as if overtaken by a panicked frenzy of confused, disorderly thoughts. “Hinata said a couple of days ago that I wasn't acting right, but I didn't pay it any thought though because I was fine...but am I fine?” he ran his fingers aggressively through his hair, frustration overtaking his senses. Sasuke watched Naruto as he just became more and more frustrated, he kept his distance, letting him work it out on his own. He had already said his piece so there was no more he could or wanted to do.

 

Suddenly out of the silence of Naruto fighting with his thoughts he yelled out “Why did you have to bring this up?”

 

This startled Sasuke, but he kept a cold glare “You needed to hear this” It was true, he did need to hear this, and no one else was gonna tell him either.

 

So Sasuke had to be the one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'll try to update ASAP


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto remembers times when he and Sasuke were little and decides to try to talk once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I've kinda been on hiatus for a while, not really knowing what to write or how to finish the chapter, but here it is! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and I'll be happy to reply!

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto sat on his futon with his head in his hands, he had remained in that position for the last hour, fighting with his thoughts that swirled in his mind. The pitter-patter of the sleet against the building was the only sound filling the room right now, alongside the quiet hum of a heater. Both knew why the silence was there but refused to acknowledge it. It was a game of who could break it first.

Sasuke decided he'd be the one.

“Look, Naruto, if you're just gonna sit here and mope for the rest of the night then I'm just going to go to bed”

Naruto looked up at him then looked back down again “Go to bed. You can stay in the third room down the hall on your right. There's a cot in there, just take blankets from the closet.”

Sasuke sighed, this was definitely not the Naruto he grew up with, the Naruto he knew then would have shot back an idiotic comment and made him stay, not give up like he just did. “...Okay, goodnight.” Naruto didn't look up as Sasuke muttered those words, he just kept his head downcast to the floor

“Night” he responded. Sasuke closed the door slowly behind him as he walked out the door and started down the hallway. 

As the door closed Naruto let out a loud sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, this was just not a good day for him. So much had been brought into light that he never knew existed and it was too much. He was tired of fighting with Sasuke, tired of feeling frustrated, useless, weak. All of those emotions he knew would come back again, but for now he just wanted to pretend they weren't there. To be blissfully unaware of the world and everything wrong with it. He wanted to escape. Sasuke was his escape, he was the one he could run to at times like this, now he seemed to be the one he was running away from.

Though they had grown apart now, Naruto always remembered how close they used to be, how much time they spent together. It's like none of that had never happened, but Naruto couldn't deny that it did when his mind began to wander to memories long since remembered.

A brisk wind blew that night in Konoha as temperatures dropped to low 20's (Fahrenheit). Snow was threatening to fall in the early morning hours as clouds gathered together tightly around sunset to bring about the peaceful precipitation overnight. A great night for a sleepover. 

Sasuke had originally not planned on staying the night with Naruto but after he felt the bitter cold temperatures outside, he decided it was best to just stay over and not freeze on his way home. The two spent the day and evening doing what they normally did; went out around town, played video games and watched movies all day. 

The night had fallen and the two decided to go to bed. They were in their designated spots with extra blankets to fight the cold, shivering as their bodies attempted to warm up from the bitter cold they were last exposed to. Naruto hated the cold, he despised it and that's why Sasuke always brought his own blanket because he knew that Naruto would take all of the other ones for himself, but since he wasn't prepared tonight, he was forced to sleep under the same covers with Naruto, who was already buried in 5 other blankets.  
“Naruto, why can't I just have this blanket since you already have five others?” Sasuke wined, yanking more of the quilt away from the blonde. He groaned in protest and pulled back,

“It's so cold in here Sasuke, and this is the warmest blanket”

“Then why don't you take this one and I can take your five?”

“No, I need all of them”

“You do not! You always end up kicking them off at night when you get too hot. I know you”

“You lie!” 

“It's true!”

“No, it's not!” Naruto scoffed and turned his back to Sasuke, yanking more of the blankets away from the raven, exposing his arm to a very brisk slice of air. “Naruto, I'm going to push you off the bed if you don't give me some more blanket.”

He could barely see that blonde hair moving side to side as he shook his head in disapproval. He was trying to play games with him.

“Okay, you asked for it” Sasuke murmured those words as he sat up in the bed and yanked with all his strength at the blanket. As he did that Naruto flung around to face him and stopped him from pulling yet another inch of blanket off, this resulted in him getting snatched over to Sasuke's side, it was then when he noticed that he was now face to face with Sasuke's side, smothered into his shirt. He flailed as Sasuke suddenly took the opportunity to put him in a headlock with one arm and squeeze relentlessly. 

“Sas-!” Naruto's muffled voice cried out, he pushed at Sasuke to try to pry away from his iron grip, but it was not budging. He slapped at his stomach but the raven only squeezed tighter, pushing Naruto's face further into his side, causing him to struggle to catch a breath. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto's muffled voice came out “Let me go!”

Sasuke still refused. As Naruto thrashed around, he suddenly remembered his ticket out of this That's right, I have legs! And just like that, he threw his leg over Sasuke's leg and yanked out of his grip, now straddling his hips he pinned the raven's arms down. “Gotcha now!” he snickered mischievously.

“Dammit” Sasuke grumbled, struggling to break free from Naruto's now iron grip. 

After a minute or so of Sasuke trying to break free, he suddenly stopped struggling and just laid limp, staring up at Naruto's confused face. He knew that struggling would only give Naruto what he wanted, so he would do the opposite. Brilliant.

“Aw you're no fun” Naruto wined, he let go of Sasuke's wrists but kept his hands by his head, just leaning over him now. It suddenly went silent, the only sounds were Sasuke's light breaths and the hum of the heater. In the dark, Naruto's stare caught Sasuke's nervous glance, making him jump a little in surprise. The blonde seemed to be in a trance,continuously staring into Sasuke's eyes without falter. Sasuke couldn't help but get sucked in to that entrancing stare now keeping him captive. Neither knew what was happening, but the world just seemed to stop in that very moment and float motionlessly around them. A warm, peaceful white bliss engulfed the boys as they gazed at each other. Two minutes passed and seemed like two hours before Naruto blinked continuously and snapped out of his trance, he looked down at their position then back at Sasuke, his face went bright red.

“Oh...I-I'm sorry Sasuke!” he immediately scrambled off of his friend and unto the bed, burrowing underneath his mountain of blankets.

“That was weird” Sasuke mused.

“Yeah...” Naruto responded awkwardly, he turned his back to Sasuke to hide his burning cheeks. “Lets get to sleep” he mumbled.

“Okay” Sasuke responded, and they both drifted into sleep without another word. 

Naruto was never able to explain why he did that, his mind just went blank almost as if stuck in a trance. That was the only way he could describe it or even make any sense of it. They didn't speak a word about it the morning after, acting like nothing happened. They were both embarrassed to even think about it so they just let it be, he never recalled talking about it with Sasuke again. 

Naruto missed those days of just being boys. Where nothing else really mattered, it was just them two against the world. They would always fight against reality together and make a world just for the two of them. You would never believe that they would be in a situation like this one looking back at them then. It all just kind of happened, nothing intentional, just like the sleet pounding outside right now; it was not intentional, it just happened. 

I wonder if I should go talk to him, I don't think I can sleep with all this on my mind. Naruto mused to himself, would Sasuke even want to talk? He didn't seem to want to earlier but it was worth a try. And with that Naruto stood up from his futon and started towards the door.

 

Naruto stood outside Sasuke's door after he knocked once, straightening up his sleeves as if he was about to enter a conference. A few seconds of silence commenced before Sasuke's footsteps got closer to the door. 

“What is it?” Sasuke growled as he stood in front of Naruto in the doorway.

“I just wanted to talk.” Naruto responded, he couldn't believe he was letting Sasuke talk to him the way he did but that was always the way it was.

“We talked earlier, you saw how that turned out”

“No, we didn't talk earlier Sasuke, we argued, there's a difference” Naruto felt like a child standing up to his bully of a big brother.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Sasuke asked while leaning on the door frame, arms crossed.

Naruto sighed and gestured to the inside of the room, “Can we sit down and talk? It's awkward just stranding here in the doorway” 

Sasuke pursed his lips then shrugged his shoulders before stepping out of the way for the Hokage to step in. 

Naruto took a seat on a small wooden chair positioned in the corner of the room under a floor lamp as Sasuke sat down on the cot. “Listen, I'm sorry for getting so ruffled up earlier, I should have acted more professional. It was inappropriate and childish of me I should ha-”

“Stop, please” Sasuke interrupted, “I don't like hearing an apology like that come from you, it doesn't sound right” 

Naruto's head shot back in shock “What do you mean?”

“You don't sound like yourself. Naruto didn't apologize for getting “ruffled up”. I've never heard you apologize for that” Sasuke responded, shaking his head.

“Sasuke...i'm not a kid anymore, you know that right?

Sasuke glared at him “No, Naruto, you're not yourself anymore.” 

“See there you go again! “I'm not myself!” You're acting like I'm this completely different person now when all I've done is grown up!”

“You are a completely different person though! Growing up shouldn't change someone this much.” Sasuke could feel himself getting heated again, he didn't want to spew something else and make himself vulnerable like he did last time.”All I'm saying Naruto is that you're not the same person that you used to be, everyone has noticed it. You've become aloof, quiet, reserved and just miserable looking” Everything he just said were actual words people used to describe the way Naruto has been.

Naruto looked down at the floor thoughtfully, his face troubled as he twiddled his thumbs. “Why hasn't anyone said anything?”

Sasuke shook his head “I don't know why they haven't” 

“But I've been hanging out with everyone like I normally do, I went out with Shikamaru the other day for lunch and-”

“On what occasion?” Sasuke jumped in abruptly.

“Excuse me?”

“On what occasion did you go out to lunch with him? Was it business or leisure?  
“Um, well we were talking about the new building development on the west side of the city”

“So it was business, therefore, you weren’t taking a friend out to lunch just to talk. No, you were taking him out as a Hokage to his advisor. Am I correct?” Sasuke asserted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock, he felt like he was being interrogated for a crime. “Um, yeah, I guess you’re right?” he responded cautiously.

“So, when was the last time you took someone out as a friend?” Sasuke asked as he crossed his leg over the other, knowing he was winning this fight. 

Naruto rubbed his chin and looked out the window next to him, “I’m not too sure” he mused.

“Exactly, this proves my point” Sasuke said finally, giving Naruto a knowing look.

Naruto snapped out of his dazed state and stood up defensively “What point?”

“The point that you’re changing! You can’t even remember the last time you took a friend out for lunch! Naruto, that is unlike you. You used to always take people out, including me and Sakura.”

The blonde sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, sitting back down in the recently abandoned chair. The room went silent for a bit as Naruto fought the hurricane of thoughts in his head, trying to make sense of all that was going on, once again. He just kept on getting more and more flustered and confused, his head was nothing but a cloud of fog and smoke right now. He was tired and needed to rest, he was ready for this day to just be over. Since it has been nothing but trouble from the beginning. 

“I’m just gonna go to sleep, Sasuke. I’m tired and I just can’t think straight. We can talk more in the morning, I just need to sleep.” Naruto conceded defeat and stood up, heading for the door. He could feel Sasuke’s eyes on him as he walked out the doorway in the hallway, steps weighing heavy on the floor as he trudged back into his office where he would sleep three hours, alone on his futon once again. 

Maybe tomorrow will be a little bit better. Naruto thought as he drifted into a broken sleep.


	9. Shochu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we're gonna need some more of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SIX MONTHS!!!
> 
> I am so sorry to keep you waiting guys, I honestly didn't even think it had been that long. I have been so busy lately, we just moved into my new house about a month ago and I'm starting college in January and I had to find a new job cause my old one decided to let me go right before the damn holidays, fun right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer since I have a tendency to make short chapters. I promise I won't be as slack this time getting the next chapter out! 
> 
> Also! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

The messy sleet had turned into nice soft snowflakes, drifting peacefully to the coated frozen ground. Soft light from the grey atmosphere poured into the window of Sasuke's room as he awoke to the world, head and jaw peskily aching. The stiff memory pillow he was sleeping on didn't give his neck any favors either, and the cot wasn't the most comfortable sleeping space in the world, but it worked.   
He stretched his stiff limbs and groaned, as he did that the covers slipped off his torso and allowed the piercing cold to infiltrate and pierce his skin. His face scrunched up in discomfort and he wondered why he thought it was a good idea to sleep with his shirt off, knowing how cold it normally was in the morning. Nevertheless, Sasuke got up out of his bed and hastily slipped his shirt on then proceeded to walk to the main office. Upon entrance he found Naruto sleeping on the single futon at the far corner of the room, piled under several blankets. Sasuke figured he would find Naruto like this, he was always the last one to wake up, he had never been a morning person. If he didn't have an alarm clock or someone to wake him up, it would be earliest 11 by the time Naruto arose, and even then it would take him about 30 minutes to even get out of bed. So, since Sasuke assumed he didn't have an alarm clock on him, he decided he'd need a helping hand.

“Naruto!” The raven shouted, “get up!”

Naruto didn't move an inch.

“It's six 'o clock, you need to get up and go home, I'm sure Hinata is worried about you” as he said this, Sasuke wandered over to his desk where Naruto's phone was on the charger and clicked the horizontal home button; 6 missed calls from Hinata. “Hey, Hinata's been trying to call you, you might wanna call her back.”

“Shut up Sasuke and let me sleep” Naruto's muffled voice came from the corner.

“Hm, you're still not a morning person?” 

“Shut up” 

Sasuke scoffed and then was reminded of something as well, he slid his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen; 12 missed calls from Sakura & 20 unread messages. Whoops, she's pissed. He forgot to tell her that she was staying the night with Naruto, he unlocked the screen and scanned through the messages, various colorful words were splatter here and there throughout the many contents of her mind. He texted back 'Hey, I stayed the night with Naruto, sorry I didn't tell you. 

“Naruto, come on, I'm sure you have stuff to do.” Sasuke continued while sliding his phone back in his pocket. 

The blankets shifted a little as Naruto's arm snaked out from underneath and reviled his hand fancying a single finger.

“Aw, that's not nice.” 

“Fuck off Sasuke” the blonde's muffled voice came again as he aggressively turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, he has dealt with this far too many times to be affected by Naruto's foul morning mood. He knew exactly what to do. “If you say so” was his simple response. He began to creep closer to the futon, making sure his steps were quiet. When he was right beside the blob of blankets that was Naruto, he leaned down, grabbed an large hand full of blankets and yanked as hard as he could.   
Naruto's arms began flailing in fury as he reached out blindly to retrieve his blankets but to no avail. Sasuke however, wasn't fast enough to escape the fury of arms and was grabbed by Naruto's hand and yanked down, landing with a thud on the blonde. They both grunted as Sasuke fell with unexpected force unto Naruto's chest. While trying to catch his fall, Sasuke's elbow jabbed straight into the Hokage's stomach, he hacked and wheezed while punching out in reflex, surprisingly his fist came into contact with something boney, yet squishy.   
Suddenly he heard a gasp and then forceful coughing and the weight raised off his chest as the coughing continued. His disoriented mind was foggy as he took in the scene that was going on around him; he was laying without blankets in bed while Sasuke was leaned over on the ground with his hands on his throat, his frame wracking with coughs and heavy breathing.

“Shit Sasuke, what happened are you okay?” he sat up and put his hand on the raven's back. He looked around and saw that his blankets were now on the floor, what just happened? “Sasuke, what's wrong with your throat?” 

Sasuke's hacking died down a little bit as he tried to get his breathing under control, he didn't respond to Naruto's concerned questions, he was seeing red. He stood up menacingly and looked down at Naruto before his hand striked out and grabbed the blonde's collar, bring him face to face with the raven, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a shrill tone echoed through the room coming from Naruto's phone, they both looked towards the sound. 

“That's probably Hinata...” Naruto said sheepishly, snaking his way out of Sasuke's grip. He stood up and straightened his shirt as he walked towards the phone and picked up.

“Hello?” he answered.

“I know, I know I'm sorry.”

“Yes I know, I'll remember next time.” 

“Okay, see you soon, bye.” Naruto pressed the end call button on his phone and placed it on his desk with a sigh. “Do you ever just...wish you were single again?”

This question took Sasuke by surprise, this was odd coming from Naruto, he thought he was happy in his relationship with Hinata. Then again, its probably just him talking out of exasperation, everyone had those moments. “Sometimes” he responded with a shoulder shrug.

Naruto glanced at him the back to the phone “I mean, why does someone have to know where you're at 24/7? Can't I just go somewhere and not let anyone know?”

Sasuke chuckled internally, he knew that feeling all too well. How his and Sakura's relationship was now, it was like they were just housemates, never really telling each other where they go or what they do. Sakura complains about it from time to time, but Sasuke didn't mind. 

“Hey bud, you alive over there?” Naruto's snapping fingers snatched him out of a trace he didn't know he was in, Sasuke quickly blinked his way “Huh?” he responded stupidly.

Naruto chuckled “Did I trigger something? You got a war zone at home too?”

Too? Naruto and Hinata fighting? It didn't seem believable, but who knew? Maybe Hinata and Naruto were in the similar situation as he and Sakura were and that is why Naruto slept in his office last night without any hesitation, maybe this was his only sanctuary, he was lucky enough to have one. Sasuke would kill for something like this.

“No, its not that just...” Sasuke looked off to the side out the window “I was just thinking about something”

“Eh?” Naruto grinned and poked Sasuke with his elbow “What were you thinking about huh, Sasuke?”

Sasuke shoved Naruto's elbow away and scoffed “Nothing concerning you” that was a lie, but he wouldn't let Naruto know that. 

“Ah you're no fun” the blonde plopped gracelessly unto the messy bed and sighed, throwing his head back “I'm tired of this whole fighting thing between us, you wanna just go out for a drink tonight and forget about everything?”

Sasuke bit his tongue, it was amazing how fast the Hokage could just let something go that fast, he felt like this hadn't been resolved yet, but Naruto just wanted to hide away from it and “forget everything”. This was how Naruto had dealt with things in the past, some things just never change, do they?

“So you're saying to get drunk like a bunch of middle aged men in a movie, huh? 

Naruto howled and pointed at his friend “Bingo!”

How bad could this be? Just to get drunk with an old friend and relax for once in their lives, it wasn't that bad of an idea. 

 

Sasuke held his coat tighter around his body as he knocked on the front door to his house one more time “Sakura!” he called out “Let me in its-”

“Cold?” The pink haired girl finished his sentence as she opened the door. “Long time no see stranger, care to come in?” Sasuke stormed in past her inside and threw off his coat unto the bench sitting next to the entrance. “Hi” he said simply as he sat down on said bench.

“Hello, you know, I would have appreciated if you would have at least let me know last night that you were gonna be gone, and where were you even at anyways? I called Hinata and she said she didn't know where Naruto was. Why were you with him in the first place? I thought you two didn't talk anymore? Where did you stay?”

“Sakura!” Sasuke barked “Can I take off my boots first before you start interrogating me?” he went back to untying his boots as Sakura scoffed and turned around to head into the kitchen.

“You are my boyfriend and we live together so it would be nice to know where you're at from time to time. Nevertheless, I have some coffee in the pot and I was about to stick some bread in the toaster if you want any.” she called from the kitchen.

“I'll fix my coffee.” he responded simply as he began walking to the kitchen where his girlfriend was. The sweet aroma of hazelnut coffee filled the room, it was Sakura's favorite flavor. She was wearing one of his old sweatshirts and some baggy sweatpants she always wore around the house. The sweatshirt swallowed was like a dress on her petite frame but she loved wearing it. No doubt she was a beautiful girl, Sasuke would admit that at least. His affections towards her were just growing dim.

“So how was it?”

“How was what?” Sasuke responded as he stirred in some cream to his coffee, watching the white swirls spin around the cup and break apart the dark liquid surrounding it. 

“Staying the night with Naruto, how was it?” 

“It was okay. We talked some and that was it.” 

“Did you tell him how you feel?” 

“What do you mean how I feel?” He turned from the counter and went to sit down at the island where Sakura was spreading peach jam on her toast. 

“You know what I mean, when you told me you felt like he abandoned you” She sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

“We are fine now, I was just a little upset that day. Everything is okay, we're going out tonight actually.” Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and glanced at her.

“Great!” she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed “So are we okay too?” 

Sasuke tensed his arm and sighed “Yes.”

“Yay!” she beamed, then leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I have to show you something after breakfast! Come in the bedroom when you're done.” She took four big bites of her toast and then rushed back to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke went back to sipping his coffee as slow as he possibly could. Minutes later his phone dinged with a message, he lifted it off the counter and looked. It was a message from Naruto.

Hey, so 5 tonight at Kanki's sound good to you?

Yeah sure.

Awesome, see you there!

With that he closed the screen and put his phone on the charger connected to the island and started for his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and entered the room to find Sakura standing by the closet door in a silky bathrobe, her back turned towards him. 

“Nice of you to finally come in, Sasuke”

The way she said his name made him realize that she had something on her mind, something that he probably wasn't in the mood for. 

“Did you just get a shower?” He asked, trying to divert this somewhere else. 

She turned around to look at him, the moment they locked eyes he saw it. The dark lusty look they always got when she was in the mood. This wasn't good. “No, I didn't, my hair isn’t wet dummy.”

He gulped hard as she started advancing towards him, her hands working at the knot at her mid-drift. “What's wrong, cat's got your tongue?” and with that she undid the knot and the robe went gracefully to the floor, revealing her body underneath. A red lace bra cupped her breasts, he could tell it was a pushup by the way they were pushed together and spilled over slightly. Two large lace ribbons spread out from beneath each breast and met together at the bottom of her stomach to form a V shape across her abdomen. A matching thong clung to her hips and covered her crotch modestly, exposing her small waist and slim legs completely. “I've got something else that can occupy that tongue instead” 

Sasuke stared in shock, his body frozen. He didn't know what to do, this was a normal advancement from Sakura when she wanted to have sex, but she never used this approach before. She was never a fan of lingerie so it shocked Sasuke to see that she actually took the time to go out and buy this sort of thing on her own free will. This was probably another one of Ino's ideas, and probably Ino's set as well.

He stayed silent as she began running her hands underneath his shirt, feeling on his abs and pecs while lifting his shirt further up to take it off. Still, he stood there. Eventually his shirt was becoming uncomfortable it got up to his collarbone and he took the liberty to take it off his self. Sakura was pleased with this and grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. “We have been so distant from each other lately, I want to fix that. We are supposed to be a couple and I feel like we have just been roommates.” She kissed his neck “Don't be afraid to feel me Sasuke, I'm not a stranger.” 

Sasuke began to panic, this is not what he wanted at all, but he couldn't just leave her like this. He would be the biggest asshole in the world, so he decided to bite the bullet and just give her what she wanted. Instead of squeezing her breast he just wrapped both arms around her waist and she pressed herself closer. “There you go sweetie, I'm not gonna bite.” She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, then proceeded to nibble at the bottom lip and swipe her tongue across it. He felt her hands press against his shoulders and she started to lead him to the bed. He sat down hesitantly and she placed herself on his lap and began hungrily kissing and biting his neck and jawline, leaving small hickeys in the wake. “Don't be so tense honey, just relax.” She whispered, “I love you.”

“...love you too...” he mumbled back instinctively, the first words he had spoken in 15 minutes. This was a good sign to her as she began to lower the raven's back unto the bed. This was going to be the most awkward sex of his life.

 

“You're finally home!” 

Naruto was embraced as soon as he stepped through the door. Hinata had been waiting for him, as usual. He smelled an aroma coming from the kitchen, making his stomach growl since he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. “Yes I am sorry I wasn't home sooner.” He kissed the top of her head “It smells great, what are you cooking?” 

“Just some breakfast for us, I figured you would be hungry when you got home!” Her sugary voice was always so welcoming, the innocence of it made Naruto feel so guilty. He didn't know why, for he hadn't done anything wrong.

“Well I sure am! Let me get changed really quick” As she broke apart from him he started to their bedroom. He started to think about last night and what Sasuke had said to him, he didn't want to believe any of it. He wanted everything to be okay like he thought it was, but not every body has the luxury of living in a dream world. The bubble has to get popped eventually. 

The blonde changed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants and headed to the kitchen where Hinata had set up two plates on their small dining table at the back of the kitchen. A sunny-side up egg along side two pieces of seasoned pork and a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal lay neatly in his spot. 

“I fixed your favorites!” she beamed while putting down his favorite mug next to the plate, “and this is that hot chocolate you picked out the other day, its perfect weather for hot chocolate!” She smiled at her boyfriend as she sat down across the table from his spot.

“Thank you Hinata, this is really sweet of you.” Naruto smiled as he walked to the table. “You didn't have to do all this for me, I feel really bad about just ditching you last night.” 

“Oh its nothing baby! I just wanted to do something nice to take the stress off of you, I've been noticing its been getting to you a little bit more than usual.” The black haired girl said as Naruto sat down. The way she spoiled him made Naruto only feel more guilty of not treating her better, she deserved more, someone who would give her more attention, who will treat her like the sweet person she is, someone better than him. 

“I'm sorry Hinata. I feel really bad about treating you so bad lately.” 

Hinata chuckled and kissed his cheek “You're fine Naruto, I love you either way... Now stop being so solemn and eat your food before it gets cold!” 

Naruto grinned and began eating, flavors bursting into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in 30 years. What a great advantage it was to have a girlfriend who knew how to cook. He was going to have to return the favor.

 

A long day of watching movies and cleaning the house passed for Naruto and Sasuke until 17:00 rolled a long. The snow was still falling so it would be a cold journey for the both of them. They made their way hastily to the bar, eagerly awaiting the alcohol that would be soon warming their nerves. Soon enough they could just release all their worries and let loose. Forget about the past, the present and the future, it was time to just be them.

“Hey Sasuke!” A voice called across the bar catching the raven's attention, he looked behind to see his blonde haired friend making his way through the chairs and tables to the booth Sasuke was sitting at. He clumsily flopped himself into the seat facing Sasuke and began taking off his gloves “Its freezing out there!” he exclaimed, blowing warm air into his wet hands. 

“You're late.” Sasuke said plainly.

“By like, five minutes! Cut me some slack man I'm usually on time” Naruto glanced at his wrist watch and it read 5:10, “...Well, I guess five turned into ten...But I'm here so that should be all that matters!”

Sasuke glared at him “Whatever, since you're late, I get to choose what we're getting tonight” 

Naruto grinned “Well I guess it worked to your advantage then! Watcha choosing?”

“You'll see.” 

A couple of minutes passed and a waitress came up to their booth with a notepad in her hand. “What can I get you two tonight?”

“Can I get two bottles of Shochu, chilled please.” 

“Yes sir.”

Naruto gawked at Sasuke as he ordered, he couldn't believe it. As soon as the girl left Sasuke turned his attention to him and scoffed “What are you looking at?” 

“I can't believe you remembered!” 

“Yeah yeah, I just know we both like Shochu and this place has the best.” Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto's gleaming ones.

“Two bottles man! I can't wait!” Naruto looked like a child bouncing in his seat. When they both turned 18 Naruto and Sasuke had Kakashi to go out and buy alcohol for them, illegally. They didn't know anything about drinking so they just chose Kakashi to go buy some for them. He came back with a huge bottle of Shochu, little did they know that that would become their favorite drink. Naruto especially loved it, and Sasuke had promised him that one day when they were old enough they would go to every bar in town and find the best Shochu. Little did he know as well, that he would find the best place alone. Whenever Naruto turned 20 Sasuke was planning on taking him out to drink but instead him and Hinata went out to dinner somewhere and completely ditched Sasuke, this was the first time they had gone out together in five months, when Sakura arranged a double date on Sasuke's birthday. Even then he didn't even have Naruto. So having just the two of them together today was refreshing, maybe this friendship could be salvaged 

“Earth to Sasuke! Snap out of it man, our drinks are here!” Naruto's voice called him out of the trance he didn't realize he was in. He looked over at the girl as she rolled up with a small cart that carried their drinks. “Excuse me” she said politely as she lifted up one of the buckets and placed it on the table, a wide, long-necked bottle was starting to frost over from the chill ice it was sitting in. After the two buckets had been placed she put down two whiskey glasses in front of the both of them “Is there anything else I can get you two?” she asked politely. “No I think we're good!” Naruto beamed, starring at the bottles with starry eyes.

“I can't tell which one you love more; Ramen, or Shochu” Sasuke scoffed, reaching for one of the bottles in the bucket.

Naruto closed his gaping mouth and gave Sasuke a glare as the raven poured the alcohol into the glass “Nothing will ever replace my love for Ramen!” he squawked loudly.

“Wow, you're not even drunk yet and you're already louder than half the people here” Sasuke scoffed, taking a sip of the chilled drink.

“Whatever, go sip your drink like you're something important” Naruto grumbled as he poured himself a glass, he cringed as he took a sip that turned into a huge gulp, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

“At least I can actually sip it like I'm supposed to and not inhale it like some alcoholic vacuum” Sasuke prodded over Naruto's hacking. 

“Shut up!” The blonde strained trough wheezing coughs. Sasuke just watched as he sipped his drink, savoring the feeling of the ice cold running down his throat. He was extremely surprised of how well this was going, they were picking with each other as if nothing ever happened, it felt the way it did before life became the way it was. There was no tension or awkwardness like he had expected there to be, maybe he could let loose for tonight, its not like he has anything to do in the morning! 

“Hey Naruto” Sasuke announced as he poured another glass, this time all the way to the top. 

Naruto looked over at him “Yeah?” Sasuke was holding the perspiring bottle in his hand.

 

 

“I think we're gonna need some more of this.”


End file.
